


Witch craft in the new world

by Mycatistryingtokillme



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21304910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycatistryingtokillme/pseuds/Mycatistryingtokillme
Summary: In a world where witchcraft is once again not aloud, Eriel and her friends are here to cause some chaos with the help of some magic





	Witch craft in the new world

Sitting in the back of the cop car Eriel was cheerfully singing to herself, much to the annoyance and confusion of one of the police officers in front.  
“What are you so damn happy about?!” the cop in the passenger seat shouted at the golden-eyed girl.  
“Nothin much, it’s just a beautiful day,” she said with a sunny smile. The green lenses of the goggles on her head were almost buried in her curly light brown hair but they still managed to reflect the dim light from outside, making it seem like the girl had a green halo.  
“What are you talking about? It’s been overcast for days” the cop asked having twisted in his seat to look at the girl with a suspicious expression through the metal grate separating them. Eriel shrugged as best as she could with her hands behind her back.  
“Doesn’t mean it’s not a good day” she replied turning her head to the window. The cop watched her for a moment longer as the girl started singing again.  
“Don’t humor her any more Jimmie” the one driving said. Eriel smiled to herself while she listened to the cops argue, she knew she couldn’t use magic to escape. Ever since magic was made illegal police cars and handcuffs have been made with special runes to prevent magic use. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t use other methods. Smiling to herself Eriel slipped the sharpened crystal from the sleeve of her flowy yellow top and began to use the pointed end to pick the lock on the handcuffs.  
“Now come on officers, don’t you want to hear my brilliant escape plan?” the girl said with a sunny smile.  
“Nice try but there's no way in hell your getting out of those cuffs until you’re in a cell,” The older officer said with a snort of laughter, not taking his eyes off the road. The cuffs came undone with a click but luckily it was muffled by the dark-skinned girl’s next statement  
“Well that’s a pretty big assumption considering you arrested me for using magic, so do you really think I don’t have any more tricks up my sleeve?” she said bringing her uncuffed hands into the view of the police officers, this caused the one driving to slam on the brakes. Wasting no time the police officer got out of the car and opened the door to recuff the teenager, but the second he opened the door Eriel kicked him the stomach with her lemon yellow sneakers that had runes drawn on them in sharpie. The cop doubled over in pain and the girl scrambled out of the car grabbing the keys from him while he was still incapacitated. She ran to the back and quickly opened the trunk to grab her things. Picking up her broom and book bag Eriel was about to make a break for it when Jimmie pointed a gun at her. Thinking fast the witch threw the goatskin shirt, that had been previously tied around her waist, at the young man. The heavy clothing hit him in the face and caused him to fall back onto the pavement, and just to be safe the golden-eyed girl threw a metal cup that had previously been in her bag at the older police officer; effectively knocking him out. Using the road as a runway the girl began sprinting down the street, shoving the crystal into the pocket of her denim shorts before hopping on her broomstick and kicking off the ground into the air.  
“Maybe next time Jimmie!” she called after looking over her shoulder to see the young man had gotten up and was now gawking at the young witch flying through the sky. With a bright smile, Eriel pulled her goggles over her eyes before flying above the gray clouds and into the sunshine.


End file.
